Le roi et le guerrier
by AsukaTirento
Summary: C'était par un étrange concours de circonstances que leurs chemins s'étaient croisés. Sauf que ce n'était pas par hasard que l'Histoire se souviendrait d'eux. L'Unificateur de la Chine, Ei Sei, et le général sous les cieux, Shin. Même s'ils n'en étaient pas encore là.


**J'ai lu Kingdom il y a quelques années et récemment j'ai acheté les 5 premiers tomes, puisqu'ils sont enfin disponibles en France (j'assure aussi que je vais vite m'approprier les autres). Donc, pour l'occasion, j'ai écrit quelques drabbles à ce sujet.**

**Bon, bien sûr, Kingdom ne m'appartient pas (fallait-il vraiment le préciser ?).**

* * *

**Le roi et le guerrier**

**Première impression.**

La première fois que Shin le vit, il se dit qu'il avait une sale tête à claques. C'était étrange d'ailleurs : après tout, il avait la même gueule que Hyou sauf que son air sérieux et son attitude lui donnaient envie de l'attraper par les épaules et de fracasser son crâne contre le sien.

Bien sûr, cela n'avait rien à voir avec le fait qu'il était le sosie de Hyou et que cela lui rappelait sans cesse que son meilleur ami – et seul ami –, celui qu'il considérait comme son frère, était mort.

Oh oui, que Shin détestait Ei Sei. Ei Sei qui avait ce regard, celui que portait Hyou à sa mort.

.

**Le Go.**

— La partie est finie, Shin. Tu peux abandonner, tu sais ?

— Hors de question ! Rien n'est joué d'avance !

— Tu n'as pratiquement plus de territoires.

— Rien à foutre !

Personne n'en revenait. Il ne fallait surtout pas que des personnes d'importance entrent ici et voient cela sinon la réputation de Sa Majesté en pâtirait lourdement.

Après tout, un roi était censé diriger son royaume, pas faire une partie de Go contre un simple soldat tout à fait banal comme si de rien n'étant...

Franchement, qui était ce type qui osait vouvoyait le roi ? Et pourquoi était-il si agaçant ?

.

**Culpabilité.**

— Hyou, je suis désolé.

Shin s'aplatit au sol, la tête posée contre terre alors qu'il présentait ses excuses à celui qu'il considérait comme son frère.

— Pourquoi t'excuses-tu, Shin ?

— Parce que mes ambitions ont changé. Je ne veux plus devenir général sous les cieux pour nous... pour toi.

— Alors pour qui est-ce ?

— Pour mon roi, Ei Sei. Celui qui unifiera la Chine ! Je... suis désolé, Hyou.

Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, tandis qu'il croisa le visage souriant de Hyou.

— Ne t'en fais pas, je comprends. Tant que tu poursuis ton rêve, c'est ainsi que tu honores ma mémoire, et cela m'est largement suffisant. Je dirai même que c'est encore mieux ainsi. Après tout, n'ai-je pas donné ma vie pour Sa Majesté ?

Quand Shin se réveilla de cet étrange rêve, il eut l'impression qu'un poids venait d'être retiré de ses épaules.

.

**Visite de courtoisie.**

— Ei Sei. Que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite, si loin des plaines de Qin ?

— Yôtanwa. Je suis simplement venu pour une visite de courtoisie.

— Mon œil, oui ! Il est venu parce qu'apparemment il y aurait un traitre qui essaye de rompre l'entente entre le royaume de Qin et le royaume des habitants de la montagne. Vous n'auriez pas vu un type louche en train de prétendre des conneries par hasard ?

Les soldats qui accompagnaient Sa Majesté n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux. Leur roi, avec ce jeune hurluberlu qui gueulait fort avec son sale sourire arrogant, parlait tranquillement à Yôtanwa, alors qu'ils étaient entourés d'Hommes de la montagne effrayants.

Le roi s'entourait d'alliés étranges...

.

**Le veilleur du roi.**

Shin n'était pas un idiot. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il le tutoyait et l'appelait nonchalamment par son prénom qu'il n'avait pas conscience de la place de Sei. Sei était le roi de ce royaume, le futur unificateur de la Chine.

Alors il était foutrement hors de question qu'il meurt avant d'avoir unifié la Chine, avec Shin à la tête de son armée.

Voilà pourquoi, fréquemment – du moins quand Shin revenait du champ de bataille – Sei le trouvait assoupi devant sa porte, épée en main.

— Shin, peut-on savoir ce que tu fais là ?

— Ben, je veille, évidemment ! Histoire qu'un enfoiré d'assassin ne se glisse pas jusqu'à ta chambre.

Apparemment, il n'avait pas conscience que la garde assez compétente pour occuper ce poste, et que le roi était plus que capable de se défendre lui-même.

Ce garçon était vraiment irréfléchi...

.

**Le général de l'empereur.**

Il ne pouvait dire qu'il avait attendu cela toute sa vie. À la base, il s'en fichait éperdument de toutes ces coutumes, traditions et cérémonies pompeuses. Il ne voulait qu'une chose : devenir le plus grand des généraux, qu'importe par qui et pour qui.

Sauf que cela changea quand le destin le fit rencontrer le futur roi de Qin, Ei Sei.

Même s'il ne l'avait jamais considéré comme son supérieur, Shin ne put s'empêcher d'être fier quand il put marcher nonchalamment à ses côtés, devant une foule de nobles exécrables.

Il était fier d'être le général sous les cieux de l'Unificateur de la Chine.

.

**La fin des légendes.**

Cela ne surprit personne.

Ei Sei, l'empereur ayant réussi à unifier la Chine venait de mourir, sous le titre élogieux de Shi Huangdi. Il laissait derrière lui le plus vaste empire du monde, fondé sur d'anciens royaumes ennemis et promu à une gloire certaine si ses successeurs parvenaient à gérer l'héritage immense qu'il leur confiait.

Son plus loyal guerrier, le général sous les cieux nommé Shin, mourut quelques jours après l'annonce du décès de l'empereur. Cet homme belliqueux, ne vivant que pour la conquête, s'était lassé du monde après la création de l'empire. On se demandait même ce qui le retenait encore ici.

On avait trouvé la réponse à cette question. Une fois l'empereur parti, son plus fidèle homme le suivit.

* * *

**Voilà ! Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais je voulais vraiment écrire un truc pour Kingdom. Ce manga est tellement bien ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié et merci pour la lecture.**


End file.
